Horizon Harapan
by Aria Sweden
Summary: Kakek, langit biru, musim panas dan Baekhyun. Chanbaek.


Pairing: Chanyeol/Baekhyun

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural

Words count: 3,6k+ words

Disclaimer: All of the story belongs to original mangaka. This fiction is **remake of Aoi Aki's manga on chapter 7; Tsumasaki ni Kourozu**. I do not take any advantage of this fiction but pleasure and proudness.

Summary: _Kakek, langit biru, musim panas, Baekhyun._

 _ **Warning**_ _!_ First POV

.

.

.

Kami menerima kabar kematian kakek pagi ini.

Bahkan sebelum kenyataan sempat menenggelamkan, kami mengepak barang-barang kami dan pergi ke pinggir kota dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Eomma, Eomma lihat jaketku, tidak?"

"Ada di dinding kamar mandi lantai dua. Jangan lupa bawakan punya Ayahmu juga."

.

 _ **Agustus, akhir musim panas.**_

.

Kakekku sangat menyayangiku bahkan sejak aku masih sangat kecil. Tapi beberapa tahun belakangan ini aku hanya mengunjunginya dua sampai tiga kali setahun saja.

"Chanyeol, kita berangkat sekarang!"

" _Okay_!"

Aku menyelesaikan ikatan dasiku dengan cepat. Kami memakai baju pemakaman dari rumah karena kami pikir sudah terlalu tidak ada waktu untuk memakainya di sana. Aku kembali menatap bingkai foto yang membingkai fotoku bersama dengan kakek yang diambil saat musim panas sembilan tahun yang lalu. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya adalah setengah tahun yang lalu, aku benar-benar merindukannya.

.

.

"Kangin sudah beristirahat dengan tenang sekarang. Dia selalu berjuang sendirian sejak Minhee meninggal."

"Ya, anda benar, Bu."

"Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskan rumah ini begitu saja, tapi agak sulit juga untuk merawatnya karena ini berada di daerah terpencil."

Aku bisa mendengar paman-paman dan bibiku berbicara tentang kakek dan rumah ini. Aku sangat menyayangi rumah ini karena banyak kenangan musim panasku saat kecil bersama kakek. Aku benar-benar akan merasa sedih jika rumah ini dijual pada orang lain. Kakekku merawat rumah ini begitu baik, dan aku tidak yakin pemilik yang baru akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kakekku lakukan.

Aku menjauh dari keluargaku yang berkumpul di ruang tengah karena kupikir butuh waktu untuk sendirian. Begitu aku berniat ingin menatap ke arah langit lewat pintu, aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna cokelat madu dan tubuh kecil yang dibalut kaus putih tipis sedang menatap kosong ke tanah. Anehnya aku merasa anak itu memancarkan aura aneh yang mistis, tapi menenangkan di saat yang bersamaan.

 _Anak laki-laki itu... apa dia salah satu keluarga?_ Aku membatin dengan tatapan aneh.

Ketika paman Shin lewat, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya tentang anak itu padanya. Mungkin saja dia salah satu kerabat yang baru aku lihat. Jadi kuputuskan untuk bertanya pada paman Shin.

"Chanyeol?"

"Oh, Paman Shin, anak laki-laki di sana..."

Aku membuat gestur dengan jari telunjukku menghadap ke arah pintu barat rumah kakek yang menampakkan pohon-pohon oak dan ek. "Apakah dia—" namun ketika pandanganku sampai ke sana, anak laki-laki aneh tadi sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Eh?"

Aku terkejut karena hanya ada pohon-pohon oak dan ek tua yang tersisa. Anak laki-laki tadi sudah menghilang entah kemana. Aku kembali menatap paman Shin dan kembali bertanya.

"Tadi ada anak laki-laki yang tidak aku kenal di sana."

Paman Shin melihat ke arah aku menunjuk. Paman Shin terlihat biasa saja. "Mungkin hanya seorang anak dari tetangga di sini." Ucap paman Shin.

Aku termenung mendengar ucapan paman Shin. Pamanku melenggang pergi menuju ke ruang tengah karena harus kembali menenangkan bibiku yang masih menangis keras karena kakek.

Aku menoleh kembali ke arah pintu hanya untuk melihat kemana anak aneh tadi pergi.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam. Orang-orang, kenalan, juga tetangga semakin banyak berdatangan ke upacara meninggalnya kakek. Kakekku adalah orang yang baik dan bersahaja ketika hidup, wajar saja begitu banyak orang yang datang dan menangis untuknya. orang-orang dengan kimono dan jas hitam berlalu-lalang di ruangan. Mereka memberi penghormatan terakhir pada foto dan abu kakek sambil menenangkan bibiku. Aku yang menggunakan jas hitam hanya bisa berdiri menyambut orang-orang yang datang karena sudah terlalu sedih karena kematian kakekku.

Saat sedang termenung, aku menoleh ke arah pintu geser ruang tengah yang di buka lebar untuk tamu. Aku terkejut karena anak laki-laki dengan baju putih tadi kembali berdiri di samping rumah kakekku sambil berdiam diri.

"Oh, anak laki-laki yang tadi lagi." Gumamku.

Aku tidak tahu apakah dia tamu atau dia berniat untuk memberi penghormatan pada abu kakek. Dia hanya berdiri di sana sambil termenung menghadap ke dalam rumah. Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya bertemu denganku dan dia tiba-tiba terkejut dengan wajah manisnya. Rambut halusnya beterbangan tertiup angin malam musim panas, dan anehnya, seperti ada cahaya yang berpendar dari tubuhnya. Aku ingin menuju ke arahnya ketika tiba-tiba saja dengan panik dia berlalu dari sana dan menghilang di balik pintu geser rumah kakek. Menyisakan bayangan siluet tubuhnya di kertas pintu karena cahaya bulan musim panas.

Aku masih berusaha untuk mengejarnya hanya sampai ketika aku sampai di depan gerbang rumah dan berhenti. Dia tidak terlihat dimanapun. Hanya ada jalan lurus menuju ke arah kota dengan sawah di kanan-kiri dan lampu jalan yang masih menggunakan bola lampu lama yang diitari oleh serangga-serangga dan kunang-kunang.

Sekali lagi, anak itu menghilang.

.

.

"Oke, kami akan meninggalkan rumah ini dalam pengawasanmu, oke?"

"Bukan masalah. Lagipula di sini aku bisa fokus pada tugas-tugasku, Eomma."

Aku menatap kepergian keluarga-keluargaku karena mereka harus kembali ke kota. Aku mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku masih ingin tinggal di rumah kakek selama liburan musim panas. Lagipula aku pikir akan lebih mudah mengerjakan tugas-tugas musim panas di sini karena tempatnya yang tenang.

Aku terdiam menatap ke pemandangan di sekitar rumah kakek. Aku berdiri di balkon sejak berpamitan pada keluarga-keluargaku. Hanya ada suara-suara serangga yang semakin keras di musim panas karena masa kawin dan bunyi jam yang di pasang di depan tiang rumah kakek. Di kejauhan Cuma terlihat tiang listrik yang terlihat semakin panas di siang hari.

"Hah, tempat ini benar-benar tidak berubah sama sekali."

.

.

Aku masih terlalu malas untuk mengerjakan tugasku, jadi karena tidak ada kegiatan aku putuskan untuk membersihkan rumah kakek saja. Aku melap meja kakek yang terbuat dari kayu ek yang masih sangat kuat. Ada banyak tumpukan kertas-kertas _shuji_ , tinta, dan buku-buku yang aku ingat sering kakek baca. Di ujung meja, aku melihat ada sekotak permen jahe keluaran lama dan beberapa origami burung bangau yang berserakan.

Aku menatap kotak permen yang sudah terbuka dan origami itu heran. Ada seseorang yang meninggalkan kekacauan di sini. Kakekku adalah orang yang sangat mencintai makanan pedas, jadi ada apa dengan permen-permen ini?

"Hm, mungkin ini permen yang diberikan kepada anak-anak tetangga yang sering datang bermain ke sini?" gumamku.

Tiba-tiba saja dengan anehnya aku memikirkan anak lelaki dengan rambut coklat madu yang kemarin berdiri di samping rumah. Aku masih memikirkan dia bahkan ketika aku tidak mencoba mengingatnya.

Aku berusaha mengalihkan pikiranku dan terus membersihkan meja kakek. Begitu selesai, aku tidak tahu lagi harus mengerjakan apa, jadi aku hanya membuka pintu geser dan menatap ke luar untuk melihat langit musim panas yang biru.

Saat aku sedang benar-benar melamunkan kenangan bersama kakek, tiba-tiba gerbang depan rumah berbunyi dan membuat sedikit terlonjak kaget. Aku menggeser pintu depan dan membukanya. Aku melihat anak laki-laki kemarin lagi datang dengan membawa sebuket karangan bunga yang digenggamnya dengan sebelah tangan. Aku bisa melihat beberapa bunga liar indah yang tumbuh asli di gunung ini.

Anak itu terkejut begitu melihatku membuka pintu rumah. Mungkin dia berpikir semua orang telah pulang dan kembali ke kota. Dengan panik dia segera berbelok ketika dengan cepat aku menghentikannya.

"Tunggu!"

Anak lelaki itu terhenti begitu aku berbicara ke arahnya. "Bunga-bunga itu... kau membawanya untuk kakekku, 'kan?"

Anak lelaki dengan wajah manis itu terdiam dan merunduk menatap ke arah bunga-bunga yang ada di tangannya. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi ragu ketika dengan malu-malu dia menatap kembali dan menunduk seperti mainan dasbor mobil.

Anak itu berjalan mendekat ke arahku dengan pandangan tetap menghadap ke tanah. Aku berusaha terlihat seramah mungkin dan berjalan menuju pinggiran balkon rumah.

"Aku yakin dia pasti senang menerimanya. Terima kasih."

Anak lelaki itu mendongak menatapku dan tersenyum kecil ke arahku dengan pandangan malu-malu. Itu pertama kalinya aku melihat dia tersenyum dan aku benar-benar menyukainya.

.

.

"Origami-origami ini milikmu, 'kan?"

"Ya."

Anak itu memegang origami bangaunya dengan kedua tangan. Dia masih belum bosan menunduk ke bawah sedari tadi.

"Aku juga diajari membuatnya ketika masih kecil dulu." Aku mengambil selembar kertas origami merah dan mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana cara membuat satu.

Aku duduk berdua di meja tengah dan mencoba membuat konversasi dengan anak lelaki pemalu itu. Aku masih sibuk melipat-lipat kertas ketika dia kembali bertanya padaku.

"Kau... cucunya Kangin Harabeoji?"

"Kangin? Oh, ya. Aku cucunya, namaku Park Chanyeol. Kau?"

"Baekhyun."

"Oke, Baekhyun. Datang berkunjunglah kapan pun kau mau."

.

.

Itu adalah hari yang membosankan lainnya di musim panas. Cawan teh dan kertas origami masih mengingatkanku pada Baekhyun. Entah kenapa anehnya aku berharap dia kembali datang berkunjung. Aku berbaring dengan bantal di ruang tengah begitu sebuah suara terdengar dari luar.

Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu senang dan dengan segera membuka pintu.

"Surat!"

"Oh." Benar-benar aneh karena aku merasa kecewa karena hanya seorang tukang pos yang datang untuk mengantarkan beberapa surat kakek. Aku berterima kasih dan kembali ke dalam sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang bahkan tidak gatal. Termenung beberapa saat karena merasakan perasaan aneh pada diriku.

.

.

Sejak beberapa saat setelah itu, Baekhyun mulai selalu datang berkunjung setiap hari. Dia membawa bunga, buah-buahan, bahkan beberapa jamur dari gunung sebagai sesaji untuk kakek.

"Masuklah."

Kami di ruang tengah membaca buku bersama. Aku membuka pintu geser di samping rumah agar udara dan cahaya musim panas bisa masuk ke dalam rumah langsung. Aku meletakkan bukuku di dekat lutut yang aku tekuk sedangkan Baekhyun asik membaca sambil tengkurap dengan bantal di dadanya.

"Chanyeol,"

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari buku kepada Baekhyun. "kau sangat mirip dengan Kangin Harabeoji."

"Benarkah?"

"Un," Baekhyun merubah posisinya dan berbaring menghadap langit-langit rumah. "dia sering duduk di sana, membaca buku. Dan beberapa kali, dia mengajariku juga."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas pelan. "Dia juga menceritakanku beberapa cerita tentangmu."

Aku terdiam menatapnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Bahwa kau bersekolah di universitas yang sangat jauh, dan dia menerima telepon darimu sehari sebelumnya."

Kenangan tentang kakek membuatku menerawang dan kembali mengingat sosok kakekku.

"Itulah kenapa aku bisa langsung mengenalimu sejak ketika kita pertama kali bertemu."

Aku semakin menunduk mengingat tentang kakek sambil mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang paling dia rindukan." Baekhyun menatap ke arahku dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa aku baca.

"Seandainya saja kau bisa menemuinya di saat terakhir."

"Ya."

Aku hanya menjawab Baekhyun pelan sambil semakin tenggelam dengan rasa rindu dan penyesalanku pada kakek. Aku benar-benar merindukan kakek seperti dia merindukanku.

"Baekhyun..."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya karena tidak mendengar suara apa-apa lagi darinya. Begitu aku berbalik, mataku melebar karena terkejut bukan main.

Baekhyun tertidur di lantai dengan bantalnya. Tapi yang membuatku terkejut adalah sepasang telinga berbulu dan sebuah ekor dengan bulu putih lebat yang terlihat lembut.

Aku hanya bisa diam saking terkejutnya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, aku mencoba mendekat pada Baekhyun dan meraih kepalanya. Dengan dada yang berdentum-dentum aku mencoba meraba telinga berbulunya dan setelahnya beralih pada ekornya yang lebat.

"Oh." Aku bergetar panik ketika Baekhyun sedikit bergerak dalam tidurnya. Ekornya bergoyang sedikit dan benar-benar terasa lembut sekali di telapakku.

Tidak tersentak oleh ketidak normalan dari kejadian ajaib itu, dengan anehnya aku menerima keanehan yang terjadi itu dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

Benar-benar anehnya, aku baik-baik saja.

.

.

"Selamat malam!"

"Oh, selamat malam."

Aku dikejutkan oleh seorang ibu-ibu yang membawa kantong plastik di tangannya. Sepertinya dia tetangga yang tinggal di sebelah rumah kakek. Wajahnya sudah tua namun masih tampak ramah sekali. Dia menyapaku yang sedang termenung di depan gerbang rumah sambil tersenyum.

"Angin sangat kuat, ya?"

Dengan mencoba tersenyum kembali aku mengangguk, tapi masih belum bisa mengangkat _mood_ -ku untuk menjawabnya. Dia kembali menatap ke arah langit.

"Anginnya yang paling kuat hari ini. Baik untuk menyiapkan penangkal petir sekarang, saya rasa."

Aku mengangguk. Setelah itu, bibi baik tadi pamit padaku dan berlalu menuju rumahnya. Aku berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah. Ketika ingin menutup pintu, aku berbalik sebentar untuk menatap pada ranting-ranting pohon yang bergoyang kuat dan suara angin pada daun-daun.

 _Baekhyun tinggal di gunung, 'kan?_

.

.

Gerimis mulai berjatuhan ketika aku masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku mulai menyibukkan diriku dengan duduk di dekat meja kakek dan mulai membaca beberapa buku. Namun aku sadar bahwa dari tadi yang aku lakukan hanya menatap ke arah gunung berkali-kali lewat pintu samping yang aku biarkan terbuka.

Tiba-tiba aku mengingat bahwa ada jalan kecil dari tangga batu di dekat pintu belakang rumah. Jalan itu mengarah ke kuil yang ada di atas gunung. Dengan aneh aku merasa ingin pergi ke arah sana. Aku mengambil jaketku dan menyampirkan tudungnya ke kepala. Memang hanya gerimis kecil, tapi lebih baik berjaga-jaga sebelum sakit.

Aku pergi lewat pintu belakang dan melihat tangga itu. Aku memperhatikannya sejenak sebelum kembali fokus dan mulai melangkah ke atas. Gerimis mulai sedikit lebih lebat tapi aku tetap terus berjalan.

 _Apakah dia selalu berjalan ke bawah untuk menemui kakek? Mengumpulkan hal yang dia temukan dari gunung dan memberikannya kepada kakek sebagai hadiah._

Ketika aku sibuk memikirkan tentang Baekhyun, setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh aku bisa melihat sebuah _mon_ dari kejauhan. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku menuju ke atas. Begitu sampai di anak tangga terakhir, aku kembali menyusun irama napasku agar tetap stabil.

Ketika aku kembali menghadap lurus ke depan, aku bisa melihat seekor rubah putih sedang duduk tegak menghadapku dengan bulu-bulu yang penuh dengan lumpur dan setangkai bunga lili putih yang sudah kusam dan layu di mulutnya. Rubah itu bahkan tetap cantik dengan banyak kotoran di bulu lembutnya.

Aku melepas tudung jaketku dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun..."

Aku sampai di depannya dan menekukkan sebelah kakiku hingga lutut mencapai lantai; berusaha sejajar dengannya.

"Kau Baekhyun, 'kan?"

Aku bisa melihat rubah itu sedikit tersentak. Dia hanya memandangiku dengan matanya yang tajam namun penuh nestapa.

"Kau penuh dengan lumpur. Dimana kau mencari bunga sebagai sesaji di cuaca yang berpetir seperti ini?"

Aku mendekat padanya dan mengusap samping kepalanya dengan lembut. Dia menutup matanya dan menghayati usapanku. Dia membuatku merasa sedih dengan tubuh rubahnya yang penuh kotoran.

" _Ya Tuhan."_

 _Kakek tua itu membersihkan bulu rubah putih itu dan mengusap samping kepalanya sayang. "Kau pasti terperangkap di perangkap babi hutan."_

 _Kakek tua itu mengambil sapu tangan putihnya dan membersihkan kaki-kaki rubah itu._

" _Lain kali coba untuk tidak terluka lagi, oke?"_

 **Third POV**

Baekhyun merubah wujudnya kembali menjadi manusia. Rambut coklat madunya kotor terkena lumpur dan air. Dia menggunakan kimono hitam yang dilapisi baju kuil putih di luar. Wajahnya begitu sendu dan air mata jatuh ke pipinya yang selalu terlihat lembut.

"Aku selalu sendirian..."

Dia menunduk dan menahan tangisnya keras.

"Aku sangat senang... aku ingin membalas kebaikannya bagaimana pun caranya." Baekhyun menggenggam bunga lili putih di tangannya semakin kuat karena mengingat sorang kakek baik hati yang penyayang.

"Sebanyak yang aku bisa, aku mengumpulkan semua hal yang aku sukai." Tangisnya semakin kencang dan tangannya mengusap air mata di pipinya. "Aku memperdayaimu dengan berubah menjadi manusia."

Baekhyun menahan kesedihannya begitu kuat. Seorang kakek baik hati yang membuatnya merasa tidak sendirian lagi di kuil yang jauh di atas gunung. "Memberikan hal-hal kesukaanku sebagai sesaji adalah hal paling sedikit yang bisa aku lakukan."

Chanyeol menatap sendu ke arah Baekhyun, mendekat padanya, meraih lehernya dan memeluk Baekhyun kuat.

"Karena kau, kakekku jadi tidak sendirian."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol takjub. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup telinga dan pangkal leher Baekhyun lembut.

"Kau telah melakukan semua hal yang tidak pernah bisa aku lakukan." Chanyeol meraih kembali Baekhyun dan menyatukan dahi mereka bersama. Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sama-sama memejamkan mata. Mencoba mengingat seorang kakek dengan perspektif masing-masing. Air mata Chanyeol jatuh tapi dia tersenyum bahagia.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

Aku menatap kembali ke luar pintu depan. Ketika peringatan empat puluh sembilan hari kakek berakhir, aku harus segera kembali lagi ke universitas. Setelah malam itu, Baekhyun tidak pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku. Tapi setiap pagi aku akan menemui setangkai bunga lili putih di balkon rumah. Aku menatap bunga itu sedih karena aku akan kembali lagi ke kota.

"Baekhyun, aku harus kembali besok. Tapi aku akan meyakinkanmu kalau aku akan kembali ke rumah ini lagi." Aku mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya walau pun aku tidak tahu dia mendengarku atau ada di sekitarku atau tidak.

"Kakek sudah tidak ada. Tapi aku berharap di kesempatan yang lain kau mau menemuiku lagi."

Begitu aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Aku melepaskan napas yang bahkan tidak aku sadar sedang aku tahan. Hanya ada bunyi daun dan ranting pohon yang bergesekan tertiup angin, dan bunyi serangga musim panas dari kejauhan.

Entah mengapa, aku benar-benar berharap Baekhyun mendengar ucapanku.

.

.

Hari tengah malam begitu aku terbangun karena mendengar suara pintu pagar yang dibuka. Aku tidur di ruang tengah dengan membawa _futon_ dan bantalku ke sana karena ingin terus mengenang kakek.

"Baekhyun?"

Aku berlari ke arah pintu dan menggesernya. Begitu aku membuka pintu, hal yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah Baekhyun yang datang sambil menggeser pintu pagar. Dia terlihat begitu bercahaya di kegelapan dengan banyak kunang-kunang dan _wisp_ di sekitarnya. Dia memakai baju yang sama dan Baekhyun terlihat memegang pancingan dengan origami bangau di ujungnya. Ketika melihat kedatangan Baekhyun aku bisa merasakan bahuku merinding dan lega di saat yang bersamaan. Aku berjalan perlahan mendekatinya tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Dia masuk ke dalam pekarangan dan kami bertemu di antara batu-batu apung yang dipakai untuk jalan kecil menujun balkon rumah.

"Aku berhati-hati agar Kangin tidak mengetahui identitasku," Baekhyun menunduk menatap tanah di bawah kami. Namun aku bisa lihat matanya menerawang. "manusia cenderung khawatir terhadap makhluk yang berbeda dari mereka."

"Baekhyun—"

"Kau pun secepatnya akan berpikir aku menjijikkan."

Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak mendekat padanya dan membawanya ke dalam pelukanku. Aku memeluknya kuat-kuat. Sesudahnya aku meraih lehernya dan mengecup dahinya lembut. Mencoba membuatnya mengerti kalau dia tidak seperti yang dirinya pikirkan.

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menghadapku. Ekspresinya terlihat terkejut melihatku. Aku benar-benar yakin dia bukan manusia karena wajahnya sekarang benar-benar indah seperti malaikat; begitu bercahaya dan memukau. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku bersyukur ada kau, 'kan?"

Aku menangkup kedua sisi kepalanya dan bisa merasakan lembutnya helaian rambut Baekhyun pada telapak tanganku. Baekhyun menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang cantik.

"Kau selalu berada di sisi kakekku. Sekarang aku ingin kau juga berada di sisiku juga."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk lucu seperti mainan dasbor dengan rona merah pada pipinya yang bahkan bisa aku lihat saat malam. Aku diam-diam tersenyum untuknya.

"Ketika musim gugur datang, aku akan kembali ke tempat ini. Bisakah aku melihatmu lagi?"

Baekhyun menjawab tanpa mau menatapku lagi, menyembunyikan wajah manisnya ke bawah.

"Tentu."

.

.

"Kereta akan segera berangkat. Mohon perhatikan langkah anda."

Aku duduk sendirian di gerbong tengah kereta yang akan berangkat kembali ke kota ketika pengumuman mulai terdengar di telingaku. Aku hanya diam karena segala yang aku bisa pikirkan sekarang cuma Baekhyun.

"Hei, lihat!"

Aku mendongak ke arah laki-laki di kursi kedua dari tempatku duduk. Aku memperhatikan ke arah pandangannya. "itu hujan matahari."

Aku melihat keluar kaca ketika aku merasakan dadaku berdegup kencang sendiri karena aku bisa melihat Baekhyun duduk di atas _mon_ yang ada di dekat gunung arah aku melewati hutan menuju kota. Wajahnya bercahaya dan tersenyum di antara butir-butir cahaya dan debu.

 _Baekhyun._

.

.

-end-

.

.

Note:

 **Mon** : Gerbang yang biasanya ada di depan kuil atau tempat keramat atau suci, biasanya berwarna merah.

 **Shuji** : Seni lukis huruf kaligrafi Jepang; kanji. Ditulis menggunakan kuas dan tinta di kertas khusus yang tipis dan menyerap tinta.

 **Wisp** : Biasanya disebut 'The Will o' the Wisp. Istilah yang dipakai untuk sebuah cahaya misterius yang disebutkan menuntun orang-orang yang berani menuju takdirnya.

p/s: NC di sequel.


End file.
